


Red

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [3]
Category: Bleach, Burn The Witch One Shot Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia - Freeform, Minor Kurosaki Kazui/Niihashi Noel, Minor Ninii Spangle/Abarai Ichika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The Bleach Squad throws a party for Chad's wrestling championship victory.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here, including the 'Bleach' manga etc

* * *

"Set your Zanpakutō down or I won't give you a cupcake." Kazui wants to say that he is sixteen years old and ask just how his Dad thinks this is going to end.

On the other hand he really wants a cupcake and Aunt Rukia looks amused as she finishes setting up the decorations on her side of the room.

His Mom is watching this play out from the kitchen counter as she divides her time working on some finance paperwork and cooking the remaining entrèes. 

Uncle Renji and Ichika are laughing as they blow up balloons while watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV.

He just feels like he can't win.

"But Dad!" Kazui feels like a five year old all over again as he looks up at him. With Ichigo paying him some attention as he holds up a few nails and a hammer.

He is just about done putting up the 'congratulations' banner since the 'welcome home' one is above Rukia's head.

Ichigo doesn't have time today to see Kazui practice sparring against the quiet witch he thinks might be dating his son.

Kazui has to understand that.

Chad is on his way back from Miami having come out with a great victory and he hasn't seen his dear friend in person for a decent while now.

Mumbling the word 'fine' as he pouts Ichigo finds his son adorable because he looks so much like Orihime.

He watches him set his Zanpakutō on the floor and pick up a broom instead. Looking like he is ready to help them clean up for the party.

At that moment both watch as Shun'ou, Ayame, Tsubaki zoom past like a hollow is on their trail.

With Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily flying around Spangle. All bent on chasing Sushi as if they can't get enough of the fluffy dog.

Noel stands by the doorway eating chips as she watches her boyfriend and one of the greatest Shinigami's she has ever met talk about how a Zanpakutō is not a piñata stick.

"We still going to get the rest of the supplies?" 

Her gaze is redirected at Sushi finally freeing itself of the fairies and then Ichika. Giving Kazui a heads up that they are heading out, she nods.

* * *

 "How was your flight?" Uruyū laughs slightly when he feels Chad pull him in for a hug. 

"It was good. I saw a movie and took a nap." They walk out the airport having found his luggage and Uruyū waives to his driver.

Setting it in the trunk he shuts it and takes a seat in the back.

After a few minutes they take off and both sit in a comfortable silence as he occupies his time by looking out the window.

Watching cars rush by. Thinking that he greatly missed Karakura Town and the people here. His friends. Family.

"I brought a few souvenirs. Mainly mini snow globes and keychains. I didn't know what else to get in the short amount of time I was given." He doesn't get to say much after that because Uruyū leans closer then is kissing him eagerly.

Losing himself in it as he tangles his fingers through the taller man's hair then he moves to sit on his lap.

 Chad thinks that he was missed in return and that he feels like a teenager all over again in this moment.

* * *

 "I think the cake came out absolutely perfect Rukia." Orihime looks at the open cookbook waiting for it to cool so that she can decorate it.

The Shinigami Captain stares at it proudly saying that they make a great team.

When she sees Renji walking down the hall she excuses herself. Smiling sweetly at her and Kazui when he almost bumps into her with a dust pan.

"I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." 

Kazui is intent on grabbing the garbage thinking that he is almost done with his chores when his Mom says that she got a text from Uruyū saying they are five minutes away.

Then another from Karin and Yuzu saying that they were carpooling with Tatsuki and the boys.

"Okay then this is as good a time as any. I'll start decorating. If you guys are done give the room a once-over then go hide. Thanks." Orihime is pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo grab a knife and the small container of icing to help her finish it quicker.

"Hey. We've got this."

* * *

When the driver stops and gets out of the car Chad and Uruyū both feel the plethora of different spiritual pressures.

Sensing a hint of Byakuya's and actually spotting Toshiro bearing gifts as they enter the Kurosaki residence. Possibly not having seen them in return.

They're kind of curious.

* * *

With the enthusiastic people inside yelling 'surprise' only to find Hitsugaya and Byakuya walk in with a their arms full of gifts from the Soul Society.

And honestly being a little bummed out.

Thinking that 'okay, everything's fine' they still have the slightest possibility to nail the shot.

* * *

 "Hey! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Unfortunately, you can't park there. We are waiting for someone" Noel waives was a hand full of plastic grocery bags as Spangle follows closely behind and Ichika runs up towards them. 

"Wait, no dude. That's who we were waiting for." Ichika whispered as she smiles brightly before she catches up with her Uncles.

Noel's face coloring slightly with embarrassment as she and Spangle follow closely, playing it off. She mumbled something and the word 'please disregard' then she moves to introduce herself and her friend.

Saying that they are great fans of his and that Uruyū's new article on how to simplify medical procedures safely is a lifesaver when facing off against dragons or hollows alike.

They offer to help and take the bags from them but the girls say it's fine. Knowing that they aren't far away from Kazui's house and that it's not too bad.

When they start walking again they make sure to linger a little behind the adults knowing what's in store for them. 

Hearing the word 'surprise' being yelled out happily before Chad is bombarded by hugs and well-wishers.

Once they are inside and they have a chance to drop off the bags. They move. Wash their hands. Grabbing food and drinks. Spangle and Ichika running off quickly, leaving Noel to her own devices.

Looking for Kazui and finding his Mom's fairies before actually seeing the teen in the backyard. She kisses him. Saying that the rest of the guests are here.

He pushes her against a wall holding her wrists above her head.

Kissing her again and saying that he's got her in a party game if she needs a partner.  Before heads off to find his uncles.


End file.
